


Ode to Bill

by cap_n_port



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU of an AU, Alternate Universe - Transcendence, Blind Character, Gen, Swearing, Sweet, human!bill cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_n_port/pseuds/cap_n_port
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Pyronica finds the first re-incarnation of Bill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode to Bill

f̴̩̋u̶̫̓c̸͖͒k̷̻̔f̴̩̋u̶̫̓c̸͖͒k̷̻̔f̴̩̋u̶̫̓c̸͖͒k̷̻̔f̴̩̋u̶̫̓c̸͖͒k̷̻̔f̴̩̋u̶̫̓c̸͖͒k̷̻̔f̴̩̋u̶̫̓c̸͖͒k̷̻̔f̴̩̋u̶̫̓c̸͖͒k̷̻̔f̴̩̋u̶̫̓c̸͖͒k̷̻̔f̴̩̋u̶̫̓c̸͖͒k̷̻̔

ṭ̵̈́h̶̙̚ï̵̯s̴͈͆ ̸̡̒ȉ̵̞s̴͇̓n̶͎̅'̶͂͜t̵̜͠ ̴͚̀W̴̱̌Ơ̴͍R̵͔̀K̴̨͐Ī̸͈N̷͖͊G̴̗̑

i̶͍͌s̵͇͋ ̷̭͘ṯ̴́h̸͍͆ì̴̜s̷̤͑ ̶̱͐t̷̝͐ḩ̸̄i̷̥͝n̴͔̈́g̶̤͠ ̷̧̆o̵̧̚n̶͕̏?̷̱͌

u̶̦͒m̵̗͂.̷̧͝.̶̰͂ ̵̝̈́w̶̭̕e̶͙͒l̴̦͆ĺ̴̺.̴̩̀.̶̘̔

 

 

m̷̢͎̹̰̼͖͎̮̩̻̱̺̺̰̣̺̠̖͇̖͙̪̮̙̲͎͓̲̪͈̩̤͇͓͔̪͖̪̤̘̦͖̥͙̹̳̭͖̱̩̭͕͎̱̬͚͙̙͓̲̩̠̳̮̠̳̥̞̙̹͍̖͙̱̭̫̪͇̪͌̈́͒̎̃̏̐̈̑̒̆̾͑̈́̆͆̆̚̕͝͝ͅͅͅy̷̧̧̢̧̛̼̱̻͙̦̝̯̙̬̱̮̱͎͔̜̦̥͔͕̝̺̤̦̌̌̊͒̀̐͒̊̓́͑̏̒̐̌̀́̈́́̃̾͑̒̽͘̕͜͜͜͝ͅ ̷̨̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̻̳̹̺̼̮͍̬͖̭͙̬͇̘̜̣̪̖̙͎̰͓̣̺͎̺̫͍̺̮̹̰͇̻̖͍͖͎̤̙̠̦͙͔͚̹͇͉̞͖͚̺͆̂̌́̈̀̐͒͌̌̀́̅̋͗̓́̉̾͑̈́̓̇̃͂͊͛̂͛͐͊̽̎͂̊̀̍̐̅̅͋̾̉̋͛͊̂̓͛̈́́̈̎̈́̀̑͗͑͒̄̂̇̏͒͂̎̐͑̑̐́̈̿͌͆̃͗͘̚̚͘͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͠b̶̨̨̡̨̢̡̨̧̛̛͕͔̞͚̤͙̰͓̠̻͔̲͔̝͍̤̩̖̫͎̳̱̗͚͙̮̳̬͚̻̼̘̘̘̠̼̰̳̜͕̞̥̞̞̖͇̞̳̹̻̖͚͍̝̣͉̯̰͙̭̻̳̖͚̫͔̙̜̩̲͍̗̬̳̱̖͉̜͔͎̉̀̓̉̉̏̀̍́̋́̀̃̈̆͌͆͒̅͐̃̀̒͊̿̋̓̍̐̈́̉̃͆̎̅̄͗̈̅̔̇̋̒́̾͐͋̚͘̕͜͜͝ȩ̶̡̡̢̧̧̨͇̤̩̣̦̻̥͓̙̲͍̭̣̝̼͙̮̝̤̞̯͈͈͉̬͖̥̤͈̗̙̰͈͇̦͚̟̫̖͕̱̰̻͓͕̼̟̤͖͖̯͚̥̠̪̭̮̯̻͎͓͙̱͐̓́̽̔̋̽̄̅̽̏̌̃̈́͊̽̍͂͂̎̈́͘͜͝͝ͅͅs̸̢̨̨̢̢̢̨̮̤̥͈͙̠͙̦̺̟͖͈̫͚̱̙̫͎͔̫̮̥͇̜̩̩͖̹̖̪̝͔̗͇͔̪͉̪̻̞̱̟͇̤̠͉̠̮̬̮̯͔̺̼͔̥̻̮͕̦͓͇̱̦̼̞̞͈͙̮͎̘͖̗̦͖̗̹̟̩̣̪͓̀́̍̅͆͌̊̑̌͑͂̓̌̂͋̉̑̈̄̇̎͊̀͂̋̿̏͗̚͜͝t̸̰͙̦͕̬̦̂͋̃̽̌̔̊̓̒͑̏̏̏͠ ̸̡̡̢̧̨̢̢̛̛̛̹̖̣̜̗̗̞̩͔͚̺͙̻̗̖̫̻̰̟̪̞͚̦̻̦̣̥̭͙̩̜̯̖͎͖̞̞̱̞̪̠͎̰̭̳͙̻͇̫̭̠̲̜͒̒̄̐̐͂̊͐͌͒͛͗́̅̐̔͂̋̉̿̐͂͊̇̾̐̈́͌̽̀͒̋̅́͂̾̄͛͌̈́͋͆͗͛̐̒̽̀̃̈́͆̈́̉̿̔͐̄̂́̂́̂̌͒́͛̿̾̐͑͑̎͐̅̃̈́͂̔̈́̌͆̒̑̈́̈́̃͛̔̌̍̕̚̚͜͝͠͝͠ͅͅf̵̨̧̢̡̨̨̡̢̢̛͓̟͚̖̩͖̘̫̜̞͇͍̩̦̥̭͉̯̼̬͙̥̙̲̻̳͎̫̞̠͕̱͎̥̭̟͕̺͖̪͉̼͔͎̞̙̳͖͚̲̰͉̩̤̯̦̺͔̠͔͖̜̯̤̗̝̟̥̯̰̝̰̖̦̥̝̙̱̫͇͛͛͋͑̌̋͋̏͒̽̒̐̍̓̄̎͌̍̒̓̾͋̏͑̈́̀͑́̂̏̈́̊̓͒͛̌͂͐̑̆̍͌̇͒̈́̀͌̃͗̒̍̈͗̉͋̎̈́͗̔̓̈͐͛͛̕̕̕͘͘͘̚̚̕͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅr̶̡̧̧̧̧̨̛̤̭̮͔̤͕̙̼̟͔̯̹̥͚̞̪͉̘̲͔̖͙̲̙̟͈̬̠̳̳̯̗̖͈̔̃̇̊̊̊̎̇̿́̃̌́̽̔̐̓̆̋̐̈́̅͛́̈́̃̓͗͌́̔̓̽̈́͆̅̈́̒̆̏̂̃̔͋̇̎̾̎̐̀̐͛̊̄̒̈́̌̊͐̈́̓́͑͊̔͐͋͗͒̀̔͗̃͑̿̾̓͑͆̈́͆̈́͘͘̚͘͘͘͜͝͝͝͠ï̶̢̢̧̧̢̡̨̧̧̧̛̘̞̮̲͇̣̬͓͓͚̝͎̖̮̘̟̩̣̳͓̰̙̣̝͓͍̱͚̩͖̼̺͉̘͕̲̳̼̥̣̙̭̰̙̜̬̲͚̙͇͇͕̜̙̾͂̏̇́̓͂̎̓̆̂͛̐̈͐̍̋̌̏̌̋̍̾̈́̀̀̇̑̆͂̈́̋̋̌̈̾̑̏̌́̈́̋͐͑͊̈̀̑͌̒̈́̉̔̈́̓̈́̅̊̽͐̂͑͊͐̚̚͘̚̚͜͝͠e̵̛͉̩̝̯̙̲̠̘̠͐̂́̍͒͆̒̄͒̌̑̒̀͐͘͘n̵̟̱͚̱̑̏̒̓̆̈́̾̀̽̊́̄̕͝ḑ̴̢̛̙̪͚̺͙̤̞̯̭͚̩͖̬͕̰̲̺̩̦͉̟͎̬̥̪̟̲̟͔̥̳͇͇͈͍̙͖̖͔͖̹̘̻̱͎̙̙̫͙͎͕̻̱̪̇̄̇͒̆̑̃͂͊͋́͌̃́̏̾͊͆͂̉̌̃͑̈́͒͂͛̆͐̀̑̂͑̎̃̓͆͆͑̓̒̓̽͆̐̎̈́̎̉̈͑͆̑͑̓͋̓̓̎͂͐̐͆̍̕̚͜͠͝ͅ ̴̡̧̡̡̨̨̛̖̭̤͍̫̦̦̬̙͇̳͍̳̞͎̖̪̬̼̹͕̖̬͙̼̣̼̖̪̺͚͔̩̯̪̥̭̯̜͙̩̫̣̗̠̦̝̼͓̲̰̱̠͈̣̟̭̖̮̤̟̩̻̩͎̖̟̣̥͔̹̣̼̲̠̣̖͇̣̮͖̘̯̟̠͇̟͔̿̓̍̌̃̽͊̾͋̽͐̆̎͆̀̾̐͋̒̃̽̍̐̾̐͒͐͗̎̃̽̓̅̑̏̂͛́̍̓̇͐͌̆̿̓́̓̍͆̃̿͛̔͌̈̓̾̏̃̋̃̄͐̉̿͂̐͊͒͊̈̍̈͘̕͘̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠i̸̧̧̨̡̢̛̳̞̙͍̫͉̘̙̗͉͎̣̰̥̤͍̦͎̟͓̲͖̱̟̊̾̀͋̈́͑̀̀́̇́̆̅̒͒̿̊̏̇̂͗̋̋̾̽̈͒̇͌̄͒͆̂̈́̕͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅș̴̨̡̧̨̰̦̬̱͕̳͙͔̩͖̗̪̼̣̖̼̘̳̮̞͍̮͇̫̮̂͌̓̎͘͜͠ͅ ̷̡̧̛̛̛̣͍͙̫̯͉͍̦̻̦̹̯̱͎̤͙̟̗̣͖̮̳̹̦̥̯̗̖̱̟̭͉̤̫̲͖̳̣̖̬͙͉̠̀̽͐̄͂͋̅̔̋͑̆̈́̈̄̆͐̋̅͋̑͘͘͘͜͜͠͝͠ͅͅf̶̢̡̡̡̡̨̡̡̡̛̛̙̼̲͙̮̘̪̱̘̩͚̙̻̝͖̩̼̤̲̰͇̪̗͙̼̰̰̖͖͔̯͍̰̫̭̼̤̫͓̜͙͉̻̝̫͚̣͍̩̰̙̭͙̖̥͇̼͓̜̫̤̹͍̮̤̬̮̳͑̈͗̇̉̀̎͒̏͂͗́̆͊̌̅͐͐̐̌̈́́̿̃͌̽̑͌͒̓̀̑͆͗̇̀̇̄͋̿̈̆̐̌͆̽̌̌̽͗͐̃̀̚͘̚͘̚̕͝ư̶̡̨̡̧̧̧̗̲̬̤͙͓͕̯̯͙͕͉̠̤̺͉͖͎̥̰͚̪͚͚̳͖̯̲̭̼͕̮̯̠̻̗̣̖͎̗̬̞̱̦͖̪̗̤̦̓͗̋͂͛́͌̈́̊̑̆̿͛͋̓̌̈́̓̇̋͌̄͌̒͆̓̇̂́̾̂̔͛̓̾̓̾̂͌̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͝ç̴̢̨̛̛̳̹̫̗̭͕̝̠̦̯̙̙̱̱̣̫͇͔͇͍̲͙̣̥̟̼͎̰̬̟͕̪̩̏̀́̈̀̒̉̔͂͆́̅͊̓̇̀͌̅̒̇̕͠͠ͅk̷̡̢̛̩̜͓̠͓̮̤̲̪̗̼̱͚̜̘̞͔̳̰̟̻̝̀͑̆̒́̿̏̿͌̋̿̽̓̓̈́̔͂̏͐͌̒́̀̐͆͛̎̆̄̍̃́́̽̾̽̎̊͆̍͆̀̈́͒͊̍͛̅̔́͑̌̓͛͋͌͒̌̿̄̉̑̈́͒̏̆̏̐̓̕̚͘͘̕͘͜͝͝͠͠͝͝i̵̧̡̡̡̢̡̢̨̢̨̨̛̛̛̳͉̳̞̮͚͎̣̦͙̬͕̭̬̼̜̗̙̭̲͉͈̙̙̮̺̜̝̞̙̱̥̖͎̖̫̲͕̗͉͎̯̰̭̮̗̭̙̰̥̪̺̗̮̰͔̞̫͚̬̹̞͚̯̦̥̍̓̉̏̒̓̔͋͒̂̔͗͆͋͊̋̈͊̋̽̿̾͒̀̆̃̀̎̿̃͆̐͌͋̓̀̃͛͒̑̓̍̏̃̈́͑̂̍̈͒̾̏̉̏̒̅̓́̓̓͒͗̂̀̉͐́͑̓͆̈́̈́̍̕̕͘̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅn̶̢̳̹͇͌̄̌̉̅̏̀͒̀̇̃̆̓̃̌̒̀̊͂̑̅̏̒̃̓̔̄̿́̏̈́͝͝g̶̨̨̢̛̖̜̘͕͚͉͇̘̭͖͕̠̣̲̼̩͈̠͉̼̬͙̪͈̦̼͓̫͚̼̹̱͇̻̭̮̙̭̳̝̼͕̯̯̼̦̹͔͙̻̫̥͎̐̐̽̄̈́͛͋͊̒̓͌͛͋͌͗́̾̉̓͆͂̔̎̀̅͑͗͛̑̀͌̿̐̆͛̄̓̈̂̋̑̈́̉̆̊̔͑̌̎̒̒̀̅̄̓̀̒̒̊̕̚̕̚̚̕͜͝͠͝ ̵̦̯͙̻̣̳̯͍̄̎̏͆̀̿͆̄͆̀͊͂͂̈̀̇̇̌̐̓̈́̄͌̓̽̂̽̾̎͒͒͗̐̒͂͋̇̓͘͘͝͠d̵̢̢̧̧̧̛̛̝͉͉͎̝̮̲̜̘̥̺̱͓͉̺̰̳̯̻̪͎̫͉̘͍͓̮̰̟͎̪̦̮̮̠̖͍͔͈͙̱͕̘͉͈͔̠̖̣̩̲̤̂͗̅̀̊̅͋̀̆͒̏̚̕̚̕͘͠͝͝ͅę̵̡̨̡̡̛̼̠̳̥͚͍͉̤̥̱̮̺͓̪̗̺̼̤͍͚͇̣̦̯̰̣͈̙͖̓̔̐̄̐͛͝ͅa̵̢̨̨̨̨̧̢̛̛̛̛͈̻̟̠̠̥̺̻͎̫͚̩̩͉̬͍̥͓̙͕̘͒̈́͊̀̎̈́̅̂̓̀̾̓͒͆̈́̈́́͂͌̅̂̾͋̽̈́̋̓̿̀͒̾͐̈́͌̀̋͂̐̂́͋̎̈́͐̈͊͒͐̉̽̔͂̏̿́̆̽͆̿̇̋̓̑̊͂̎̐̕͘̕͘͘̚̚̕͘͜͝͝͝͝ͅd̵̛̛̠̲̜̫̀́̏̍̇̉̅̓́̾̃̌̽̈́̍̑̄͆̐͗͗̆̀̐̓̂͂̈́̍̅̑̅̇̅̽̃͊̂̑̏͛̉͌͊́̂̍̃̋̽̈́̔͋̇͒̄̈̊̔̆̽̂̀̑͑̾͐̈́̀̏̕̕̚͘͘͝͠͝͠

**Author's Note:**

> zalgo translation:
> 
> fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck  
> it isn't WORKING  
> is this thing on?  
> um.. well..  
> my best friend is fucking DEAD.


End file.
